Welcome Home
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Happy Memorial Day. This is dedicated to all military families. Summary: Kendall's Dad has been serving in Afghanistan for two years. What happens when Kendall's dad finally comes home.


Kendall Knight sat in his desk taking an exam. He was jumpy because that day. That day. May 27th marked two years his daddy has been overseas. Kendall put his pencil down and put his head down. He felt all these emotions overwhelming him. He began to go in and out of flashbacks.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy!" Kendall yelled as he chased his father around the house trying to catch him. His dad had douched him with a bucket of water. Kendall was laughing all the while, while his mom recorded the entire thing. Kendall giggled as his dad stopped purposely and squatted down. Kendall jumped on his back as he ran around the yard. Kendall's dad stopped and fell down forward._

"_Jenny, get a picture." Kent, Kendall's dad, said. Jennifer happily snapped the photo of Kendall sitting on his dad's back and Kent with his hands under his chin and smiling._

_Flashback End_

Kendall stood up when he heard the bell for fourth period. Kendall's teacher, Ms. Montgomery, smiled at him and pulled him aside.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face. Kendall smiled back confused but shook his head no.

"No, Ma'am." Kendall said politely. Ms. Montgomery smiled at his manners. Kent had taught Kendall manners and two years before when Kendall was thirteen, has dad asked him to keep all his manners and don't give his mom a hard time. So Kendall stuck true to his word.

Kendall waved goodbye to his teacher as he walked out to see his friends. "Hey, 'Litos, Jamie, and Logie." Kendall said greeting them by their pet names. They all smiled at him and okay, now he was officially freaked out. Because first his mom when he got up made him bacon and eggs, and french toast- his dad's favorite breakfast. Next his aunt had him wear his father's Army fatigue hat. Kendall tried to argue saying with aunt saying that the principal will not allow it but she said don't worry about it and surprisingly all his principal did was salute him and said nothing about the hat. Then his first through fourth period teacher let him miss tests and quizzes and put his head down. And now his friends were being super sketchy because they hated the pet names- he and his dad stayed up and entire night trying to figure out those names- so much but now they seemed happy to be called by them.

"_All students to the gymnasium for a mandatory assembly." _They heard the principal say. Kendall groaned but the other three didn't as they made a U-turn back down the hall. The 500 students and 100 teachers poured into the gym. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all sat at the top as Principal Haney walked into the middle of the gym.

"Good morning students of Shakopee High School. Today we are having a special assembly for a salute to the soldiers. Now will you all rise for the speaking of the Pledge of Allegiance." The Principal said. Kendall smiled widely because they were saluting soldiers. His friends along with the whole gymnasium were up right behind him. Kendall placed his right hands over his heart and began speaking.

"I Pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. And to the Republic of which it stands. One nation under God with Liberty and Justice for all." The gym full of people said as they sat back down and Principal Haney spoke up again.

"Now that we have done the Pledge of Allegiance, I would like to introduce a special guest." Principal Haney said. Kendall nodded and looked over at James and Logan and Carlos who all were smiling like idiots. Kendall rose an eyebrow at them.

"What is so funny. Your smiling is creeping me out." Kendall said to them. They all shrugged and looked back at the Principal who had started talking again as if he was waiting for Kendall to ask that question.

"Well, he just in today actually. He may look like a certain student of ours. Well, students please welcome Sargent Kent Knight who flew in from Afghanistan." The Principal said. Kendall looked over his friends who were motioning for him to go as they his 6 foot 5 inch father walk into the gymnasium were his camouflage fatigues. Kendall got up and ran down the stairs of the bleachers and into his fathers arms. The entire gymnasium broke out in loud and wild applause as Kent bent down and caught Kendall and picked him up and spun him. Kent carried Kendall out of the gym and into the hallway as they heard the Principal giving an entire speech on the Armed forces.

"Daddy!" Kendall said as the tears that have been wanting to come out finally poured out as his dad hugged him close. Kendall squeezed him as the tears kept coming. Two years of emotion. Two years just poured out. Even Kent had to let the tears go as he just felt Kendall's intensity.

"Dad, I missed you. So much." Kendall said through the tears as his dad kneeled down in front of him.

"I missed you too, Kenny. So much. So so much." Kent said as Kendall hugged him again. Kendall laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"I love you, daddy." Kendall whispered into his dad's ear. Kent held back a cry because for two years. Seven hundred and thirty days. Seventeen thousand five hundred and thirty-one hours. Five hundred twenty-five thousand nine hundred and forty-nine minutes away from his little angel. He's missed just the simple touches like hugs and the simple word dad. It didn't hit him until that minute of how much he really needed his son.

"I love you too, Kenny. I love you so much." Kent said. Kendall pulled back for a moment to look his father in the eye. They did this for a second and then pulled each other back into the hug.

"Welcome home, Daddy." Kendall finally whispered.

**Author's Note:**

Well this is a dedication for all the military families. Happy Memorial Day to everyone.

~Sway. Sweetheart


End file.
